death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto
Pluto was a member of the criminal organization Eighth Guidance; and to the general public of the world of Origin, its cult leader. Appearance She is described as a beautiful young girl with long black hair and Asian like features. She typically wears a white one-piece dress. According to the files of the secret laboratory that had housed her, she has had the same appearance for over ten years; her exact age is unknown. As her appearance suggests, she has no stamina and her body is weak. Personality She has the kind of personality that takes things at her own pace and keeps her companions in mind, but has a peculiar view on life and death. She likes the sunrise and sunset, and hates people who kill others and say that they are merely tools. Background Possibly orphaned or abandoned by her parents like experimental subject D-01, this nameless girl was once treated as an experimental lab rat in the secret governmental facility in the world of Origin. On the day subject D-01 died and transformed into what the world knew as 'codename:Undead', it went on a rampage killing all of the researchers and freeing all of the other experimental subjects kept prisoner in the facility. After being 'saved' by the Bravers that slayed their beloved Undead, the orphan girl along with many other surviving experimental subjects were taken away to other places to 'protect' them, but those places were no different from the facility they were held captive at and sought to exploit them as well. Due to absorbing codename:Undead's Death attribute mana, she and the other surviving victims of the facility had developed abilities. With new found power, they escaped and formed a group to take revenge on those who killed codename:Undead, and kill those still researching Death attribute mana. She took the name of 'Pluto' and their group became known as Eighth Guidance. As the 'leader' of the 'cult', Pluto never explained a single thing, warned against anything, nor had she ever given guidance to anyone. According to Pluto, there’s no such thing as a religious leader who doesn’t give instructions; and she not a leader or guider or anything in the first place. She is treated preciously because her body is frail, and relatively attractive, so there are simply a lot of opportunities for images of her face to be sent to the media and displayed on the internet. (if this could be used For added information) At a subject She was one of the subjects of the ‘Second Undead Project, The research done which was conducted in the secret laboratory to produce a second death-attribute mage. This project aimed to remove the acquired affinities for magic in the subjects in order to artificially create a death-attribute mage like the Undead (who later become Vandalieu). However, although her affinity for magic was successfully removed, she did not possess any death-attribute Mana. The researchers continued the project, but with an accident where the Undead died, became a true Undead and went on a rampage, researchers died and the research data was greatly damaged. Powers and Abilities Due to the influence of codename:Undead's Death attribute mana, she obtained the ability to distribute and take away 'death'. She can use this power to save those on the verge of death by taking the 'death' away and giving them vitality, but in order to do so she must balance this power by mitigating the 'death' onto others she chooses to kill. By using her own Vitality and that of others as a cost, she can completely cure diseases, remove poisons and even resuscitate those who have died from external wounds by sucking the ‘death’ out of the target. However, she cannot revive those who have died completely (those who are in a state where cardiopulmonary resuscitation would be meaningless). Also, she does not replace damaged body parts or heal external injuries; she merely resuscitates her target. She is also able to pour the ‘death’ that she has gathered into any organism she touches, causing death She has no stamina and her body is weak in exchange for being unable to use any kind of magic, she is able to use an ability that takes the life-force of a person in direct contact with her as a cost to remove the death from another. Even cerebral palsy, terminal cancer and severe physical trauma can be cured once using her ability. Even if a person is completely dead, she is able to revive them if she only needs to restore heart and lung function (though if they have external injuries, their survival will depend on the treatment of these afterwards). Whether a full recovery will be made depends on the condition of the brain and body. For those dying of old age, she can prevent them from dying for a while, but she cannot reverse their aging. Their lives may be extended several days, months or even a few years, but in the end, they die. Trivia * Because she used her death-attribute magic in Origin to save numerous ill and injured people in order to gather ‘death,’ there are people there who worship her as a goddess. * Incidentally, if her form from when she was alive in Origin is used as a reference, she is at a level where she can barely contest Zadiris in the bust rankings. * It's been stated that Pluto was the weakest among the Eighth Guidance, before Valkyrie. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former humans Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Eighth Guidance Member Category:Origin Category:Lambda Category:Reincarnated Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Vida's Faction